


Making Christmas

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Complete, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tradition that Coulson sends out cards to his family. The tricky part is getting Clint to smile for the pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** making christmas cards  
>  **Words:** 636 words

Natasha came into the living room wearing a rather nice dark green dress and a pair of very high black heels. Her hair was neatly done and hung in its natural red wavy curls just past her chin. In one hand was a small clutch purse and she had a winter coat slung over one arm.

“You look very nice today, Natasha,” Steve said when she walked in.

She smiled at him, “Thank you, Steve. You'd better be careful; I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Tony.”

“He's down in the lab with Bruce,” Steve replied. “He won't come out unless I go get him or Thor goes down to see Bruce.”

“Well, that does sound like him.” She rolled her eyes but allowed Steve to help her with her coat, slipping her arms in as he held it for her. “Have you seen Clint? Phil's downstairs with the car and we don't want to be late...”

“Oh, I saw him leaving a few minutes ago. Where are you going?”

“It's a... tradition,” Natasha said, smiling. “We take a picture each year to send with Christmas cards to Phil's family. Phil doesn't get to see them often because of his job; it's his way of letting them know he's alright.”

Her phone buzzed in her purse, “Thank you, Steve. We'll see you when we get back; make sure Tony doesn't make anything explode while we're gone.”

Steve smiled, “I'll do my best. You have fun.”

– – –

They'd been going to the same studio for some years now. It was a small, family-owned one that never asked any questions about the three of them coming in for what was usually a couple's shoot. The photographer didn't ask questions beyond what was necessary.

Of course, there was still the issue of taking the photos.

Phil rubbed his temples, “Clint, could you _**please**_ smile?”

“What's wrong with my face?”

“You look like someone pissed in your cereal when your face is at rest,” Natasha quipped. “Which is good when we need it, but right now I don't think that Pipa needs to see you looking like that for Christmas. She already worries over you enough.”

“Well, fine but – wait, why do you get to call her Pipa?”

“She said I could,” Natasha shrugged. “But... will you please smile, Clint?”

“Alright, I'm smiling.”

“Clint, please get your hand off my ass,” Phil sighed, but didn't move to swat away Clint's wandering hand.

Clint had a grin on his face as they moved into position, squeezing Phil's ass once before he removed his hand. Just as the photographer moved to snap the picture, he whispered, “But it's such a nice ass...”

In the end, the shoot went smoothly after that and they walked away with the perfect shot. After that, it was just a matter of picking out the Christmas cards to send the pictures with. Phil picked those out.

Natasha offered to help him with addressing the envelopes and Clint promised to mail them. Even though Phil wrote out the majority of the message, Natasha insisted on adding little messages to all of them. She had to add a little post-script to the back of the card to Phil's brother about not referring to her as a “catch” the next time they saw each other and she added something to Pipa, Phil's mother, about thanking her for the goodies she'd sent them the year before. The only thing Clint added to them was his signature.

When Clint came back after dropping the cards off at the post office, he remarked, “How do you think your family's going to take the fact that your address is now at Stark Tower?”

Phil shrugged, looking over a few reports, “My mother already knows about the change in address. I told her about it weeks ago. As for my brother, well, this is probably much more impressive than how I 'landed' Natasha.”

**FIN.**


End file.
